winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny (Human)
Jenny is a character who first appears in Season 4 of Winx Club series. She also appears in Season 1 of World of Winx series. Appearance Jenny has light complexion and Byzantium purple hair, in a bob haircut with bangs. Her outfit consist of a pink canoe shirt with sleeves at elbow height, with a white top hold in one shoulder and sleeveless, light blue short with a light green belt tied with a bow at the right side, and light blue flat shoes. For accessories she uses two light green bracelets in her right hand. Guest26.png Personality Not much is known about her personality as she has never had a major speaking role. She mostly just reacts to situations much the other background characters. Winx Club Seasons |-|Season 4= In the episode "Love & Pet" Jenny can be seen standing and dancing in the Frutti Music Bar. In "Nebula" Jenny was dancing in the Frutti Music Bar when Sky asks her if he can offer her favorite strawberry shake, to which she replies positively and giggles with another girl as Sky walks away. *Winx Club - Episode 411 |-|Season 5= *Winx Club - Episode 501 *Winx Club - Episode 502 *Winx Club - Episode 521 *Winx Club - Episode 523 *Winx Club - Episode 526 |-|Season 6= World of Winx Season 1 In "The Talent Thief," she is seen in the WOW studio audience clapping during Ace's opening speech. Later, she is seen clapping as Ace reveals the judges of the show, and is seen sitting as Ace gives his closing speech. In "New Powers," she is seen in the WOW studio audience as Ace's assistant informs Ace that he is on the air. In "The Monster Under the City," she is seen in the WOW studio audience clapping as Ace opens the show, and is seen clapping and chanting "Winx!" to get the Winx to emerge from their van onscreen. She is then seen clapping after the Winx emerge from their van. Later, she is seen clapping as Cliff speaks to Ace and as Ace closes the show. In "The Fashion Week," she is seen in the WOW studio audience clapping and saying "find that talent!" as Ace opens the show. Later, she is seen cheering as the Winx enter the stage and after Bloom finishes singing. Finally, she covers her face as a reaction to the spotlight being redirected, and smiles upon discovering that Ace is bald. In "The Chef Contest," she is seen in the WOW studio audience as Lorelei is revealed onscreen. In "The Fall of the Queen," she is seen in the WOW studio audience on TV clapping as the show begins. Games Winx Party Trivia *She is named Sondra in a card game. *She is the only named supporting character from Winx Club to appear in World of Winx. **She is also the only character to be drawn in Winx Club style animation instead of couture animation. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Earth Category:Gardenia Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Games